This invention relates to care of indoor house plants. It is applicable also to use in outdoor gardens.
Its objective is to prevent the evaporation of water from the soil into the atmosphere (and so lessen the number of waterings needed), to add fertilizer and fungicide, retain heat and prevent weeds, but to permit passage of air between the soil and the atmosphere.
Due to the number of different sizes of pots the design should be such as to allow flexibility of fitting various sizes of pots and around various stem locations in the pots.